What My Brother Doesn't Know
by Avatar Wolf
Summary: My series of oneshots for Kataang week! Yes I know I'm behind but I'll do my best to catch up! 7 secrets Sokka doesn't know. What ever could they be!
1. Parties

**What My Brother Doesn't Know**

**Well, there's been a bunch of people writing one-shot series in Avatar so I decided I would too! :) Yes, I know what some of you are thinking but this title is not leaning towards _that _subject...well...maybe a tinsey bit. Anyway I hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Ouch!" Sokka yelped while nursing his injured hand and glaring at the girl next to him.

"Keep your hands away from my dinner!" Toph replied sharply. She grabbed the chicken leg that Sokka had been reaching for and took a huge bite. Onlookers were either snickering or gagging as they watched the exchange between earthbender and warrior.

"Hey it was mine first!" Sokka snatched a pastry out of Toph's hand.

"Do that again and I'll break your fingers!" Toph snatched the pastry back out of his hand before he could sink his teeth into the strawberry on top, or any of it's frosting goodness.

Three girls watched the argument with different reactions. One had her head buried in her hands, another had a angry shade of red gracing her cheeks while the third just looked bored. Those girls are The Kyoshi Warriors Leader; Suki. Waterbending Master; Katara. Soon to be Fire Lady; Mai.

Suki was trying to disappear, Katara was doing her best to keep her infamous temper in check and Mai was looking for her fiance. All three were failing miserably.

Suki sunk lower in her chair when her boyfriend spit some sort of dessert all over one guest. That was the last straw.

Katara stormed over to her brother, grabbed his ear and pulled him over to Suki. "Sit down and STAY THERE!" Sokka cowered underneath his sister's wrath and buried his face into Suki's shoulder like a small, frightened child. Katara grumbled something that sounded like 'Bathroom' and stomped off, the crowd parting for her.

"Well, somebody's PMSin tonight." Toph said, licking what was left of a dessert off her fingers. Suki and Mai stared in the direction Katara went and exchanged a glance.

"Can you really blame her?" Suki said, staring in the direction Katara had gone. "I mean the celebration's already halfway over and she hasn't seen Aang at all!"

"Yeah." Mai agreed, "I'd be mad too if I didn't see Zuko."

"I have to say the same thing. Though Teo did see me before the party." Toph agreed.

Sokka stared at them like they were stupid. "What are you guys talking about? Aang's right over there." He pointed to where Aang was dancing with a giddy black haired girl in a sparkling dress that if you stared too long at you'd be seeing spots.

Suki shook her head and was about to say something but Toph beat her to it. "Yes he's over there but how would you feel if you were forced to watch your girlfriend dance with tons of guys and hadn't talked or seen her before the party?"

"Point taken." Sokka and the girls settled for watching Aang dance of course Toph and Sokka were eating and watching like it was a movie.

Aang gently nudged his dance partner away so he could have his personal space, for the seventh time. Sure it was fine if it was Katara but a girl he barely knew, leaning on his chest and getting waaaay too close, was very uncomfortable. He knew Katara was sick of all these girls fawning over him ever since he had his growth spurt and was suddenly a very handsome young Avatar and frankly, he was too. The song ended and Aang pried the girl off of him and escaped to the table his friends were at.

He collapsed into a chair and took the glass of punch Mai was offering him. "Thanks." He said slowly draining it while keeping an eye out for more of his fan-girls looking for a dance.

"You looked like you had fun." Sokka said.

Aang rolled his eyes and placed the empty glass on the table. "Oh yeah, loads of fun." He suddenly noticed one person missing. "Where's Katara?" Toph merely pointed towards the bathrooms so, of course, Aang went to get her.

"How much you wanna bet some old lady's gonna beat on him when he goes into the ladies bathroom?" Toph smirked when Sokka took on the bet. She placed her feet flat on the floor and concentrated on Aang's slightly heavier footsteps.

As Toph predicted Aang was beat on by a short white-haired old lady with a purse that he suspected had a brick hidden within it. Rubbing his sore arm he entered the ladies bathroom and thankfully there was no other girls (or old ladies) inside. He heard quiet sobbing and locked the door before checking each door to see if it was locked. **(A/N: The stalls have doors that reach the floor so no one can see feet.) **He pulled the handle of the last and largest one to find that it was locked.

He knocked on the door. "Go away." Katara tearily spoke.

"Katara it's me." The sobbing stopped abruptly, "Can I come in." It was quiet for a minute or two then finally the door was unlocked. He opened it and re-locked it before turning to the girl curled up on the floor. Aang blushed when he realized he could see almost all the way up her skirt from where he was standing.

Aang sat down next to her and tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders but she shook it off. "Katara, what's wrong?" His eyes softened when she looked at him with red eyes that made the blue stand out even more.

"Those stupid fan-girls." Katara growled and leaned against him slightly. He took the invitation and wrapped his arms around her again, this time she accepted and leaned her head against his shoulder. Aang rested his head on hers and faintly smelled the strawberry shampoo **(Was it called shampoo back then?) **she used.

"What about them?"

Katara gripped his robes tightly. "They keep taking you away from me." More quietly she added, "Trying to be your girl, the Avatar's Girl."

Aang still heard it. He pulled back and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "That's just it. They're _trying _to be my girl." He smiled and kissed her nose, "But I already have a girl." Aang slowly leaned down, his lips just brushing hers he said, "You're the Avatar's Girl." Katara grabbed his cheeks and made him kiss her.

"I love you." Katara mumbled into the kiss. For Aang's reply he just deepened the kiss. He broke it for a minute so they could get to their feet before instantly claiming her lips again. He pinned her to the wall and lifted her up so she was eye level. Katara moaned when Aang pried her mouth open and played with her tongue. Oxygen was needed so they stopped, well, Katara did. Aang was too busy trailing kisses down her neck, he found a sensitive spot and nipped then sucked on it.

Katara moaned again. "Aang..."

"What's taking them so long?" Sokka asked to no one in particular. Suki and Mai shrugged while Toph did nothing but play with her three gold coins she won from Sokka. She had her feet on Aang's empty chair and flipped one coin over and over again. "Toph?"

"What?" Toph said while continuing to flip the coin.

"What's taking Katara and Aang so long."

Toph sighed, caught her coin and pressed her feet to the ground again. Almost instantly she pulled them off the floor and hid her grimace with a smirk.

"Well?" Sokka asked anxiously.

Toph shook her head and shrugged. "Too many vibrations. Can barely see anything." Sokka groaned and never noticed the looks exchanged between Mai and Suki, nor the whispering and giggling.

_"Man do they owe me." _

Toph kept her feet on Aang's chair until the party was over.

* * *

**Did any of you see that coming? For all who did you get a cookie for you're smartness! I'm gonna write more but I got soccer practice soon so I'll try to post the next chappy after I'm back! (As long as I'm not aching too badly.)**

**R&R please!**


	2. Nightmares

**What My Brother Doesn't Know**

**Okay, I probably won't be updating in awhile since my soccer coach is gonna try to kill us by making practice all week INCLUDING SATURDAY :( And evil school...and band. I just had to be like my older sister and take up the things she did. Soccer, Band and (no choice) Homework!**

**Anywaaaaay, just thought I'd let you guys know. Oh same goes for my other story, Not What They Seem. I'm talking too much, you just wanna read the chapter I got this time.**

* * *

_"Too late, peasant. Your precious boyfriend is gone forever!" Azula laughed maniacally. She held up a 13-year-old boy, barely recogniziable with all the burns upon his skin. Katara saw one of his eye's open weakly._

_"K-Katara." He croaked. Azula looked at him in surprise but let him speak his final words. "I w-will a-a-always love y-you." Azula smirked at the crying waterbender before drawing one sharp nailed hand back, crackling with lightning. She plunged two of her nails over his heart and watched as he spasmed violently before going limp._

_"AANG!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" _

Katara jerked awake. She tried to get out of bed on instinct but found herself bound. She struggled until she fell out of the bed, barely missing her nightstand, her sheets twisted around her like a sodden cocoon. Her brain finally getting the message that she was awake made her arms and legs stop flailing around and making her situation worse.

"It was only a dream." Katara sighed. She slowly detached herself from the sheets trapping her and pulled them back onto the bed. Instead of laying back down she just sat at the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. Nightmares had suddenly plagued her dreams at night and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because it's _that week_. She shivered and clutched her arms which had goosebumps.

It had been oddly cold in the Fire Nation recently. Maybe it was because the whole world was remembering this was the week the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord, and the same week the war had started. She suddenly thought of something, her dreams keep making it her and _Aang _fighting off Azula and not Zuko. _Aang _took the hit _Aang _had almost...did...die in her dreams.

Katara shivered again and curled up into a ball. Two years she had lived this week without nightmares, just uncomfortable silence all over the nations. Why was this week different? The more she thought about it, the worse her thoughts became. She tried to shake it off and go back to sleep but found she couldn't.

Katara whimpered and crawled out of bed and out the door, headed to the one person she knew could help her.

"Aang?" Katara hadn't bothered to knock and quietly opened the door to see the young monk meditating. She quietly tip-toed over to his sitting form and sat down beside him. Katara leaned against his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders while a wide smile graced his lips.

Aang's eyes were sparkling with joy until he saw that her eyes were red and she was slightly shaking. He moved so he was behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang breathed into her ear.

Katara shuddered and leaned further into his chest. "Nightmares." She sighed. She looked up to see her boyfriend frowning. Worry was in his eyes, so she reached up and playfully tugged at the dark bangs falling around his head as he gazed down at her. His eyes shifted to amusement before settling on a mixture of the two.

"You want to talk about it?"

Katara sighed and nodded. "Remember the fight between Azula, Zuko and me?" Aang stiffened, apparently knowing where this was going. Taking this as a yes Katara continued. "In my dream it's not Zuko who I'm fighting with, who's taking the hit and survive." Katara felt tears well up in her eyes and one or two escaped, "It's you...and you don't survive."

Aang tightened his grip on her and buried his face into her hair. "I've had dreams like that before, and sometimes after, I had to face Ozai and defeat him. You want to know a little secret?" Katara looked up at him, momentarily forgetting her dreams and now focused on her curiosity. "I lied about my dreams." He saw the girl in his arms was confused. "Only some were about all of my friends dying, both you guys and the airbenders. The rest, were only you."

"Aang..."

Aang smiled, "I'm confused too."

"You've been having nightmares too?" Katara asked incredulously. He certainly didn't act like it, then again, neither did she.

"Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

"To me it is."

Aang's eyes showed his guilt, he knew she would say that. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry about me." Katara opened her mouth, "More than you do right now. I know you know I've been stressed out from all these pointless meetings and biased arguments." A playful smile worked it's way onto his face. "Aaaaand, I didn't want you to grow gray hairs at the age of 16!"

The waterbender burst out laughing which caused her boyfriend to grin and laugh along with her. "I guess that's a valid excuse." She said and snuggled closer, a content smile across her features.

They sat like that for who knows how long before Aang caught her trying to hide a yawn. "Come on. I see someone who needs to go to bed."

"Who?" She asked and looked around the room. "Not me." Aang smirked when she stifled another yawn.

"Go to bed or I'll drag you there." He nudged her playfully and stood up, extending a hand to her.

Katara gasped and took his hand, "The Avatar dragging his own girlfriend to bed? Why I never..." She mocked.

"Kataraaa..."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Katara walked away. He started to pick up the candles that were previously set before him while he was meditating and put them on his desk when he heard blankets being disturbed. He turned around and saw someone under the covers of the bed.

Aang rolled his eyes and walked to the side of the bed where the someone was at. He stood there until the girl's blue eye's opened and stared back at him.

"What? You said go to bed..." Katara grinned mischievously, "you just forgot to mention which bed to go to. Care to join me?"

Aang smiled in amusement. "I guess." He took off his shirt and instead of walking to the opposite side he jumped over Katara and landed on the bed. She squeaked when his weight made her bounce into the air and rolled over to face him.

"That was mean." She pouted when he laughed, but gave in when he kissed her. While she was distracted he pulled the covers over himself and brought her closer. They soon broke and Katara rolled back over to keep him from trying to make out with her. She enjoyed his affection, but was too tired. She groaned in protest when he attacked her neck instead. "Aang," She giggled when he licked her ear, a place where she was oddly ticklish. "Go to sleep."

"Five minutes ago you didn't want to." She could pratically feel his smirk and nudged his chest with her elbow.

"Maybe, but now I do so go to sleep." Katara giggled again when he groaned in disappointment.

"But Kataraaaa..."

"No."

"Fine." There was silence, Katara had almost drifted off when Aang's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his bare chest. "I love you." He whispered.

Katara beamed. She turned over, her face just inches away from his and took his cheeks into her hands. She gave him a short, sweet kiss then used his chest as her pillow. "I love you too." Katara fell asleep to the steady beat of her lover's heart.

That night (and for many more to come) their dreams were only of their love for each other.


	3. Tea

**What My Brother Doesn't Know**

**Okay, this idea came to me after my mom told me about an e-mail she got from a friend so I just had to write it. I had trouble choosing wether to do this to Sokka or Aang, so I decided I'd make this about both of them :D This is more of a Sokka is clueless chapter than a oneshot so I'll probably make up for this. So instead of 7 chapters there'll be 8!**

**(This could happen to you so beware the idea of giving a tea set to small children)**

* * *

"Honey! Aang and Katara are here!"

"Be right there!" Sokka called back. Instead of waiting for her husband, Suki led her old time friends into the kitchen where they found Sokka staring into his daughter's turquoise eyes. There was a determined look on both of their faces, their tongues were sticking out of the corners of their mouths and their eyes narrowed.

"Oh not again." Suki slapped her forehead in annoyance but did nothing to stop the staring contest between father and daughter. Unable to stand the stinging dryness in his eyes, Sokka made a face. Nayumi burst out laughing then realized her mistake.

"Daddy! That's not fair!" Nayumi crossed her arms cutely in front of her chest and glared softly at her father. "You cheated." She turned her back on Sokka and for the first time realized her aunt and uncle were in the kitchen, laughing at them. "Uncle Aang! Aunt Katara!" Nayumi squealed, she jumped off her chair and leaped into her uncle's outstretched arms with enough force to knock over his crouching form.

"Hey there Nayumi." Aang said while ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead. "How's my favorite niece doing?" Nayumi gave her uncle a cute smile totally oblivious to the fact that her hair was standing up in all directions.

"Great Uncle Aang!" She squirmed out of his grip and turned to her crouching aunt and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hi Aunt Katara!"

Katara squeezed her niece in a hug, "Hey there sweetie." Katara picked Nayumi up and balanced her on her hip while staring at her brother, amused. "Have to cheat to win a staring contest?"

Suki rolled her eyes with a smile, "He's still sore that she beat him last time they played."

Katara and Aang started to laugh as Sokka turned red from embarrassment. "Typical Sokka." Nayumi started to squirm but as soon as Katara put her down she demanded a piggy-back ride from her uncle. She used her puppy-dog-pout powers until he finally gave and let her climb onto his back. Aang ran out the door, Nayumi's laughter echoed throughout the yard and in the open windows of the house.

"Why are you guys here, and where is _our _niece and nephews?" Sokka asked after getting over his inital embarrassment. Katara stared at her brother, confused.

"Didn't you get our letter?" Sokka stared at her blankly. "Ugh, we came here for a vacation."

"Okay, but why didn't you bring Kya, Tatsuo and Tatsuya?" Suki slapped her forehead again. Sokka The Clueless One looked just that, clueless. "Did I miss something?"

Katara sighed, "More like forgot something." He blinked at her. "Hello?! Anniversary coming up this Saturday."

"Ohhh, that." Sokka watched his sister warily, he didn't want to get beaten today. Suki just shook her head and watched as Katara took deep breaths that seemed to soothe her anger towards her brother.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I thought you of all people would remember when I got married."

"Umm..."

"Forget it. I came here to borrow Suki for awhile."

"Okay, but where are the kids?"

"Dad's watching them."

"You left them at the South Pole?!"

"No you meathead, dad's here for the anniversary _party._ which is why I need Suki's help to pick out dresses for both of us."

"Party? Suki's and my anniversary was just a fancy dinner and...umm...activities?"

Katara made a disgusted face while Suki was flushed and glaring at him. "Anyway, I was confused too. Apparently everyone wants to make a big deal over the anniversary of _the Avatar's _marriage_._" Katara rolled her eyes and proceeded to drag Suki to the door. Just before they reached it the door burst open and both the women had to jump back so as to not get knocked unconscious.

"Weeeeeeee! Again, again Uncle Aang!" Nayumi cried ecstatically. Her hair was poofed out and it made her look like she was wearing a boarcupine for a hat. Aang wasn't much better.

Aang laughed and gave Nayumi to her mother. "Maybe some other time." He said, watching her pout but this time he resisted until she finally gave up. Suki shot Aang an ugly look before trying to make her daughter's hair stay down.

Katara shook her head with a small smile and walked closer to her husband. Reaching up she smoothed his dark locks down and shooed the ones hanging in his away before kissing his nose. "You used the glider didn't you?" Aang shook his head. "Appa?" This time he gave her a big toothy grin. She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"This." Aang replied while pressing his lips against hers. Katara giggled when Aang's hair tickled her forehead.

"You need a haircut." She started to play with his hair and all Aang did was smile.

"That'll have to wait." Suki grabbed Katara's arm and was halfway out the door before she let go and gave Sokka a goodbye kiss. While she was doing that Katara jumped on Aang and kissed him passionately.

Katara pulled back all too soon, leaving the young avatar in a daze. "See you later sweetie." She pecked his cheek then was out the door with her sister-in-law. Aang was still standing in the doorway, a stupid smile plastered across his face. No matter how many times him and Katara kissed one or both of them would be dazed for awhile, mostly him.

Sokka grabbed his ear and dragged him into the kitchen. "C'mon loverboy, you're cooking lunch."

After a small lunch Nayumi dragged Aang and Sokka outside so they could watch her 'bending'. All it usually was was her mimicking Katara's movements and splashing water but sometimes Aang bent for her. It always made her squeal in delight and ask if they saw that.

"You shouldn't be getting her hopes up." Sokka whispered so his daughter wouldn't hear.

Aang flicked his wrist and made the water droplets freeze for a moment then let them fall. "She might be a bender." Sokka looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a disbelieving look upon his face. "No seriously. You probably have the waterbending gene but it's just dormant so you don't have it. Nayumi probably has that gene too but there's a small chance it won't be dormant."

Sokka nodded. "Still, you shouldn't get her hopes up." Aang just shrugged. Nayumi came running over and started gleefully shouting something about a tea set Aunt Toph got her. Aang and Sokka soon found themselves sitting in the livingroom awaiting their 'tea'.

Nayumi brought out a little notepad and a crayon. "What will you be having today gentley man." **(This wasn't a typo)**

"I would like some jasmine tea please." Aang said.

"I'll have what he's having." Nayumi nodded and scribbled on the notepad before disappearing. She soon came back with two cups filled with plain water.

"Thank you very much." They both said and drank their 'tea' Aang noticed the odd taste it had but made no comment, he just thought it was the tap water.

"Would you like two more?" Nayumi asked hopefully. Aang smiled and Sokka nodded so she hurried off with the plastic tea cups and came back with them filled with more water. Once again they accepted and downed the water Nayumi asked again but this time Aang refused.

Nayumi looked downcast until her uncle reached towards her and pulled a golden coin from behind her ear. She squealed and stuffed the coin into her pocket. She rushed off to fulfill her dad's order for another cup when Katara and Suki walked through the door.

"You girls are back already?" Sokka asked bug eyed. Aang merely smiled as his wife came over and kissed his cheek.

"Is that such a surprise?" Katara muttered with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm..well..uhh..." Sokka stuttered, not wanting to make his sister or his wife mad at him. He was rescued when he heard the little pitter-patter of his daughter's feet coming towards them. "Look what Nayumi's doing." Sokka said just as Nayumi came in holding one cup of water. He smiled at her and drank the water, totally oblivious to the looks Katara and Suki were giving him.

He finished and finally saw their faces. Katara's was turning red and biting her lip, obviously trying not to laugh. Suki looked somewhat disgusted, but the same as Katara.

Katara let go of Aang and stepped away from him. "Did you drink the 'tea' too?" Aang nodded and Katara took another step backwards.

"What?" They both asked.

Katara and Suki shared a glance before Suki spoke up. "You guys do realize the only place she can reach for water is the toilet right?"

They burst out laughing at their reactions. Aang turned a sickly green color and gagged before rushing outside holding his mouth. Sokka did no better but he ran upstairs to the porcelain bowl he had obliviously drank from moments before. Soon Aang came back inside and took off towards the stairs and into the bathroom where he and Sokka fought over the toothpaste then scrubbed then scrubbed their mouths until their gums were sore.

For weeks afterward their nicknames were changed from Snoozles and Twinkletoes to Pottymouth 1 and Pottymouth 2.


	4. Dinner

**What My Brother Doesn't Know**

**Another chapter I've whipped up quickly from the back of my brain. Hopefully it doesn't stink because it was written so quick. I know some of you will either be annoyed with me or laugh at the ending.**

**R&R**

* * *

"Why did we have to come?" Aang muttered to himself, unknowingly a certain waterbender heard him say this.

Katara softly elbowed him in the side making him look at her, "It would've been rude if we hadn't."

It was Zuko's 19th birthday and against his will, a party was planned for the young Fire Lord and, of course, the Gaang along with old friends from the other nations and some never seen before arrived at the party. At the moment everyone was seated at dinner. Zuko was at the head of a large table with Aang to his right and Sokka to his left. Katara was seated next to Aang and Toph next to Sokka. Of course there wasn't enough room at the table to seat _everyone _the sages had invited. There were four tables and it just so happened to be the one perched slightly higher than the others they were seated at.

Aang rolled his eyes. "I specifically remember Zuko saying he didn't want a big fancy birthday party." He stuffed a grape into his mouth and shot the guards a grateful look. There were guards stationed at the steps to the high table and at the moment they were stopping another group of fan-girls and boys seeking a dance with the hero's.

Katara sighed and took another scoop of lettuce from the bowl set in front of her and Aang. "I remember hearing that too." She suddenly blushed as she thought of _why _this memory stuck out so clearly in her head.

**Flashback to 2 months ago**

_A letter had just arrived at the temporary home of the Gaang in Ba Sing Se. None were too excited to open it seeing as how every letter they got were one of the three._

_1: From Admirers or so to speak, fans._

_2: From nobles seeking pointless meetings with the Avatar and the Fire Lord._

_3: Another request from the Earth King or someone to come to solve problems around the world and bring peace._

_This letter didn't seem any more important. Currently it sat in the middle of the kitchen table while everyone else was off doing whatever. Katara and Mai were playing Pai Sho while Suki and Sokka had disappeared somewhere. Toph had excused herself when they had gone and hadn't returned yet. Katara was bored and sad because she hadn't been seeing much of Aang lately. Mai was no different. Their boys were always off in some important meeting or just disappearing for awhile and coming back exhausted for some odd reason._

_Just as Katara was about to win the game the door opened and the boys entered the house and each collapsed onto a couch. Zuko on his back and Aang on his stomach. Katara and Mai shared a look before smirking and sneaking up on their boyfriends. They had become close friends and knew everything about each other...even their love life._

_Katara and Mai stripped the boys of their shirts and loosened the drawstrings on their pants. They shared an evil smile before stripping themselves to their underclothes. Katara slid underneath Aang and Mai layed on top of Zuko. They situated each of the guys hands so they were resting on their exposed skin and mentally counted down 3...2...1..._

_"Oh ZUKO!" Katara moaned loudly into Aang's ear while scraping her nails down his back. _

_At the same time Mai cried into Zuko's ear. "AANG!" _

_Both boys jerked awake. Aang scrambled off of Katara while Zuko squirmed out from underneath Mai, both thinking they were with the wrong girl. Katara and Mai burst out laughing at their faces and even more so when their movements made their pants fall to their ankles. Still half alseep Aang and Zuko grabbed their pants, hiked them up to their hips and tried to run out of the room, smashing into each other._

_That had certainly woke them up. They shared a look then turned to the girls that were both half-naked, and rolling on the floor, clutching their sides and laughing their heads off. They glared at the girls before sharing an evil smirk of their own. Aang ran over to Katara, scooped her up in his arms and took off upstairs before anyone could say anything. _

_Zuko was about to do the same until Mai pointed out the letter that had come. Zuko grumbled and went into the kitchen while Mai re-dressed. Upon opening the letter his eyes widened and he suddenly acted like a small child. "I DON'T WANNA FANCY BIRTHDAY PARTY!!" He cried and buried his head into Mai's chest, smiling as he did so._

_That's how Katara and Aang found out this little fact, though Aang was busy getting payback from the mean joke played on him._

**Flashback End**

Katara rubbed her wrists, remembering earthen cuffs that were crafted around them. Aang took her hands in his and smirked, knowing what she was thinking. Katara's blush spread to her ears and she quickly took her hands out of his, returning to her salad.

Aang's smirk widened when he saw a glass bowl filled with ripe cherries. He took a handful and dropped them into Katara's little fruit bowl. She looked up at him and watched as he bit into one and pulled the stem off before dropping it in his hand. He did the same with another and another until he had five cherry stems in his hand. Katara was still watching him.

"Want to play a game?" Aang raised an eyebrow at the blushing waterbender before him.

"Okay." Katara whispered shyly, soooo unlike her.

Aang's smirk turned into a toothy grin, "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." She blushed but did as she was told. Aang dropped a cherry stem onto her tongue before placing one on his own.

"Whoever ties the stem in a knot first wins." Aang closed his mouth around the stem and so did Katara. He held up three fingers, two, one. Go! They stared at each other, seemingly playing a staring contest but unseen their tongues worked on the stems that were almost impossible to tie except for those were...gifted.

Aang stuck his tongue out with the stem in a knot while Katara was still trying to force the stem to go in the direction she wanted it to go.

"I 'in!" He stated and spat the knotted stem onto his plate. Katara spat hers out too. "Guess that means I'm the better kisser." He grinned, clearly meaning more.

Sokka had watched the exchange between them and was shocked when Aang had tied a cherry stem. "Holy! Aang how the hell did you do that?" Sokka hissed over to him. "I can never get the stem to bend with my tongue! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Aang chanced a glance and grinned in satisfaction, Katara was red once again.

"Practice. Lots of _practice._"


End file.
